


Descendants of the Ink

by PyromaniacCreator



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Character Death, Comfort, Crying, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Hugging, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pining, Satanic Ritual, Slow Burn, Transformation, Unintentional Cuddling, Violence, Vomiting, beast forms, mentions of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyromaniacCreator/pseuds/PyromaniacCreator
Summary: Darkness.That was all he knew until he saw the light. Beyond the light he meets a new friend who is introduced to him as the Devil Darling himself; Bendy.Oh what could this entail?
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue - The Summoning

Darkness.

That’s all he could see. All he could feel. He wasn’t sure how long it had been like this. The darkness made him numb. Oh, so numb. That was all he knew. The darkness and the numbness.   
He spun around, feeling through the darkness but there was nothing to feel. So he kept on spinning round and round.

Huh. What was that? A glint of what seemed like light? Coming from in front of him.

Finally, a light at the end of the tunnel. He could feel himself pulled to the light, and eventually out of the darkness. 

First thing he realised was he couldn’t breathe. He felt something clogging up his throat. His vision blurred. He coughed, loudly. He could hear blurred out noises around himself. He could not make any sense of them. He coughed up a fit, coughing up something thick and very awful tasting. And a lot of it.   
He was sprawled on the floor, now in a fetus position, coughing and gasping for breath. Trying to breathe oh so badly. He needed air or he’d die. This wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to know what was beyond the darkness. He wanted to know so badly. He let out a hearty cough, the thick liquid still oozing out of his mouth.

All the coughing caused him to eventually vomit out everything inside his seemingly endless stomach. Eventually he got all of that icky thick goop out of his throat and he regained his vision. Now that he could see, he looked around. Everything was so clear now. He could see other beings around himself, but he had no idea who they were or what they wanted from him. He tried to get up from the cold floor, but stumbled across the floor and found himself face first to the hard wooden floor.

He lifted himself up, leaning up on his arms. One of the beings in the room approached him.   
‘’Hey, you okay there buddy?’’ they asked. He opened his mouth to speak, but only let out incoherent gurgling. Great. The thick black goop was affecting his ability to speak. He tried to clear his throat but it also came out as gurgling.  
‘’Take it easy buddy, you were just summoned.’’ the being spoke. ‘’You’ll regain your ability to speak eventually.’’ they continued.

He looked up at the being and tilted his head. Did they say ‘’summoned’’? What?  
He tried to stand up again, this time barely getting up. He stood on his weak legs, shaking, trembling. He trudged to a nearby…. what is this even called? No matter it’s name, as long as he could sit on it and regain his composure. Now that he was on higher grounds, he looked around the room to see one other being in the room, also trembling on their weak legs and looking for something to lean on. He tilted his head at them as he took in their appearance. They were tall, very lanky. Completely black safe for half of their white face, and the bowtie they sported. Devil like horns adorned their head, and an eternal grin on their face. What he expected to be the same black goop he had vomited, was dripping down their face. He liked the way they looked like.

It was now that the tall being noticed him. They stared at each other for a long while. He tried to speak. He wanted to know their name. But alas, everything came out unclear. He turned his attention to the being who had talked to him earlier. He tilted his head again, pointing at the devilish being in front of him.   
‘’Oh, you want to know who he is?’’ the being asked.   
He nodded.   
‘’That’s the Devil Darling himself, Bendy.’’ the being answered.   
He looked at this ‘’Bendy’’ again. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t even know his own name anymore. So he pointed to himself next. Maybe this strange being knew his name as well?   
‘’You? Your name is William Scottson.’’ the being said. William? William. Huh. He could roll with this name. At last he pointed at the being.   
‘’Oh, my name? That’s not important.’’ they said. William scoffed. They knew their identities but wouldn’t tell theirs? Fine. 

William attempted to stand again. His shaky legs gave in, and he was once again face first on the floor. He could hear gurgled laughter from the direction where the devilish being was. William looked up to see Bendy laughing. He stuck out his tongue at Bendy, which caused the devil to grunt and look taken back.  
William attempted to giggle at that, this time actually making a clearer sound than before. Huh, the nameless being was right. He was regaining his ability to make clear sounds from his mouth.

Said nameless being had disappeared suddenly from the room. William took notice of this. He looked around the room, seeing thin things with pictures and text adorning the walls. He wasn’t quite sure what they said, as in the darkness he never learned to read. 

He attempted getting up once more. This time his legs were less shaky, and he could stand his ground. He took careful steps towards the walls, placing his hand on one of the thin things. He took notice of the pictures. Some of them looked a bit like the devilish being behind him. But only a bit. This must’ve been how he used to look like. Questions raced through his head.   
What happened that caused Bendy to look like he did now? That was the top question. 

William heard noises from behind himself. He turned around to see the nameless being return with another being on tow.   
‘’Look at this. We succeeded!’’ the nameless being said to the other being.   
‘’We did, but it all didn’t go according to plan.’’ the other being said, their eyes gazing up and down Bendy’s form.  
Succeeded in what? Didn’t go as planned? Wait. Was this about the summoning?

William made his way next to Bendy, and stared down at the being in front of them. The two nameless beings were shorter than the two, so it would’ve been easy to be intimidating if they wanted to. William just glared down at the two now. For some odd reason he felt the need to do so. He could tell he and Bendy were both totally new to this world and would need to stick together. Liked it or not. William liked the thought, but he wasn’t sure how Bendy’d feel about sticking together. 

‘’Lead them to the library. It’s time we start teaching them simple tasks.’’ the new nameless being said, before leaving the room. The original nameless being ushered the two out of the room and into the hallway. On their way to the library, they walked past a few mirrors. William stopped at one of the full body mirrors, to take a look at himself. 

He had long horns on his forehead, with even longer ears and a little nose. His face was partially a light tan colour, and the colour also adorned his horns as the tips were light tan and a couple of rings of tan were also around the horns. His chest and part of his stomach were also the same light tan color, with a small heart shaped marking on his chest. His tail tip was sharp. He had small heart markings on both sides of his hips. His arms were almost completely of the light tan color and finally, his legs. His knees were lighter, and he had light tan sock like markings. He pondered for a moment why his markings weren’t white like Bendy’s. Tho he admired his own form for a while, before the nameless being once more ushered him to get on moving. 

Once at the library, the two were sat down in front of a blank wall. The nameless being turned on a machine that showed moving pictures on the wall, and the two inky beings were fascinated by this. It was a video that showed more cartoony versions of themselves, going on adventures together with some other black and white beings. 

The next film was about the place they were at. Oh so it was an animation studio? Huh.  
They were shown a multitude of videos that day, and the following days as well. The nameless beings barely let the two be at peace, constantly wanting to teach them more and more. So they took to sometimes hiding in some of the rooms in the studio.

It had been weeks before either of them finally let out coherent words instead of slight gurgling noises. Bendy was the first one to speak. 

‘’Leave us be.’’ he had said, only to be meeted with shocked expressions and a grunt from the nameless beings. Or well, as they had learned by now, they were called humans. Both William and Bendy took a disliking to the humans, and they tried to avoid them as much as they could, now hiding in better places.

‘’Hey William?’’ Bendy asked one day.  
‘’Yeah?’’ William had replied.  
‘’Is it okay if I call you Will?’’ the demon asked.  
‘’Will?’’ William replied.  
‘’Yeah, it’s short and simple.’’ Bendy said.  
‘’Huh, sure. Why not.’’ William replied, half in thought.

And from that day onward, the two started forming a stronger friendship bond.


	2. Chapter 1 - Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two ink demons play a game of 21 questions.

It had been a few months since the summoning of Will and Bendy. The humans had finally learned to leave them alone, for the most part. They’d sometimes ask either of the two ink beings to come and learn some more, only to be greeted with a cold shoulder.

It was clear that they didn’t like the humans. At all. They’d avoid them when they could and even seeing them kinda made their inky blood boil sometimes. 

Today though, the humans hadn’t appeared at the animation studio at all. The ink creatures wandered around the studio, looking at various posters and drawings left around the desks and walls. A lot of them pictured Bendy with two other beings. One that seemed like a canine of some sort and the other one was a humanoid with horns and a halo. Some of the drawings showed Will with Bendy.

The humans had told them that they were cartoons brought to life through a ritual of some sorts that included ink. That was why the two had coughed up a fit the day the light brought them out of the darkness. Their bodies were filling with ink, maybe a bit too much at that as well, since their lungs were filled with the black substance. 

Will looked at one of the drawings of him and Bendy together. It pictured the two sitting out at a picnic, having what seemed like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and some soda. He couldn’t quite place it, but something seemed familiar about it.   
Now, neither of them remembered anything from the times before they were brought to life. Except for the darkness that surrounded them for years on end. Or what felt like years. No memories of each other or the other two beings. Nothing.   
So seeing drawings of them together made Will ponder a lot. How good did they know each other? Were they friends? Close ones at that? The questions riddled Will’s mind and he couldn’t focus on anything else.

Before long he heard Bendy speak from the other side of the room they were in at the moment.  
‘’Hey Will?’’ he asked.  
‘’Yeah?’’ Will replied.  
‘’I found this book.’’ Bendy said, walking towards Will with a colorful book in hand.   
‘’Really now? What’s it about?’’ Will asked, full of curiosity.  
Bendy handed the book to Will who took a look at the cover. It was filled with colorful drawings and dots. The title read ‘’Fun Party Games To Play With Your Friends’’. Will inspected the first few pages of the book, landing on a game called ‘’21 Questions’’. The demon rabbit tilted his head at that, and continued on reading how the game was played.   
‘’Hey, you wanna play this one?’’ he asked, turning the book to show Bendy the game.  
Bendy looked at the page, tilting his head.   
‘’It sounds like it could be fun.’’ Will suddenly blurted. ‘’We don’t need to if you don’t want to, I just thought it’d be a fun way to pass the time and like, get to know each other better.’’ he added.  
Bendy smiled wider than normally. He nodded and plopped down on to the floor, patting the spot in front of himself. Will sat down on the spot that was patted, putting the book away and giving all his attention to Bendy.   
‘’You wanna start?’’ Will asked, smiling softly.   
Bendy pondered for a while, before an idea struck him.  
‘’Do you remember anything other than darkness before we were brought to life?’’ the demoon asked.  
Will tapped his chin, before shaking his head.  
‘’Unfortunately it was just darkness and a numb feeling for the whole time.’’ he replied. ‘’Okay, my turn. How do you feel about the humans not being here?’’ he asked.  
‘’I’m glad they’re not here. I don’t really like them, as you might have noticed.’’ Bendy replied. Will nodded at that. ‘’Yeah.’’ he mumbled.

‘’Okay, next question. How do you feel about being summoned?’’ Bendy asked.   
‘’I uh, it’s a bit weird to be honest. I never thought I’d get out of the darkness, but there was something soothing about the numb feeling and not having to deal with others.’’ Will replied. ‘’N-not that I wouldn’t like hanging out with you, that is.’’ he quickly added, afraid he’d offend the demon. Bendy tapped his chin. ‘’Interesting.’’ he said.   
‘’So, same kinda question to you. How do you feel about being out of the darkness?’’ Will asked.  
‘’It’s quite odd. I never thought I’d get out of that dark place. But I’m glad to be out.’’ Bendy replied.

Silence fell upon the two as they tried to ponder new, interesting questions to ask each other.

‘’Okay, okay this is random but what do you think are the humans names?’’ Bendy asked, leaning back on his arms.  
‘’Huh? I dunno, maybe something like Henry or Bob. Or Marco.’’ Will replied. Bendy snickered at the answer, which made Will giggle a little. ‘’Imagine if they really were like Marco or Bob.’’ Will said. ‘’Not that I don’t like the names, but they’d suit the two.’’ he added. Bendy nodded at that.   
‘’Aight, my turn. Do you think they are our creators?’’ Will asked, his voice barely audible now. Bendy had to lean in to hear the full question. He went silent for a moment, before opening his mouth. ‘’I guess? They knew our names.’’ he said.   
‘’But pretty much anyone who’s seen the cartoons would know our names.’’ Will replied.  
‘’Ah, that’s true.’’ Bendy mumbled. ‘’Anyways, let’s get a bit more personal. Do you like how you look like?’’ he asked.  
Will looked the other in his nonexistent eyes, a bit taken back. He thought back to his reflection in the mirror. He wasn’t quite sure how to answer, so he fell silent, staring at Bendy. Will shrugged.   
‘’Not really.’’ his answer was short. He wasn’t really happy with how skinny he looked like, and he wasn’t happy to be the shorter of the two. He also really disliked his ears, his heart markings, his horns. He wasn’t happy with his appearance. But he had a lingering thought that neither did Bendy like his own appearance.   
‘’How about you?’’ he blurted out without a second thought. He slapped a hand on his mouth. ‘Shit, didn’t mean to ask that. I’m sorry.’’ he added. Bendy just seemed to stare at Will for God knows how long. He then turned his head to look at the posters on the walls, before looking back at Will.   
‘’I mean… You look more like yourself in the posters than I could ever be.’’ Bendy simply replied. Will felt a bang of guilt in his chest. He shouldn’t have asked that, it was probably a sensitive topic to Bendy. But the demon was right. Will was an exact copy of his cartoon self, to the T and no one could deny that. Will looked away from Bendy and in to the distance. What was he thinking? Blurting it out like that? Jesus Will, think before you speak. Will kept mentally mocking himself. The air in the room felt tense as the two tensed up, both for their own reasons. It was so tense that you could cut it with a knife and have a slice, like a cake.

Though this made Will ponder again, why didn’t Bendy look like himself from the posters? Did something go wrong with the summoning? Were the humans to blame?   
Will made a mental note to ask the humans once he had the chance. He didn’t wanna ask it when Bendy was around, and he was around a lot. 

‘’I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.’’ Will finally spoke. He looked at the demon sheepishly, offering a small smile.  
‘’It’s… it’s fine. I asked first.’’ Bendy replied. The tension in the room lessened a bit, but it was still a lot of tension in the air.  
‘’Okay uh…. why don’t you ask another question?’’ Will offered.  
‘’Hmm, okay. Do you think they’ll ever summon the other two?’’ Bendy asked.  
‘’I have no idea. I’d love to meet them though.’’ Will replied. ‘’Okay, a serious question this time. Do you think we’ll ever get to go outside?’’ he asked.  
Bendy looked at Will. ‘’I don’t know. Maybe not, you know how strict the humans are.’’ he answered.   
‘’Maaaan, that’s a bummer. I’d really love to see the outside world.’’ Will said, visibly pouting a bit. this caused Bendy to let out a sound a kin to a small laughter. Eventually Will joined in with the laughter.

The rest of the questions were kinda silly or random. Would you ever try to eat anything the humans eat? What’s your favourite colour? Questions like that.

Will was happy to get to know his friend better, and he was glad the humans never showed up that day. Maybe they finally learned to give the two ink beings some time and space.

The next day, the humans did show up. They said they were busy with other stuff outside the studio. They also asked what the two had been doing while they were gone.   
‘’None of your business.’’ was the answer, in unison from both ink beings.  
The humans were a bit taken back, but didn’t pry further, knowing that the ink demons wanted to keep their secrets.

Will had once more asked for the humans names, and this time they actually told their names. The ink demons filled the room with booming laughter as one of the two turned out to be named Marco, Marco Drew. Marco was the person who had been there from the start. The other one was called Matthias Drew. So they were family? Huh. Will had noticed the two looked similar but never thought they’d share their surname, nor be family to each other.   
Later that day the humans left early. The two ink demons decided to play another round of 21 questions, with their newly found information of the humans. The two had a lot of fun, and laughter filled the otherwise empty studio that night.


	3. Chapter 2 - Still Dancing With Your Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare occurs to Will for the first time during his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just thought i'd add a warning that this chapter has a panic attack

Will was fast asleep. Or at least in a sleep like state. He dreamed of things in this state and tonight was no different. Although, tonight he had a bad case of nightmares. 

In his nightmare, he was back in the darkness. He could see a little bit, but not enough to make sense of what was happening within the dark. He felt hands roaming his body, touching his horns, his tail and his ears. All sensitive spots for him. 

He could hear the voices, the little whispers, beckoning him. But to where exactly? Or why? He wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t gonna follow the voices. He tried to shake off the intruding hands on his sensitive spots, but they were vigorous and stayed there. Not long before they started pulling at his tail and ears. Scratching up his body. Hurting him.  
The hands got way more aggressive, pulling and scratching aggressively at Will’s body.

Suddenly, the hands and darkness were gone and he was in the studio. He wasn’t alone, he noticed that really fast. He was surrounded by inky human like beings.  
Some of them stared at him, in disbelief, some in disgust, most in fear. Will turned around, looking around himself. That’s when he noticed the one being that was different. A cut out Bendy mask adorned his face and he was wearing white suspenders.  
Then Will noticed the human being. Tied up to a wooden pole inside the studio, beneath him was a pentagram and all around him were candles lit up. 

The masked being was blabbering on about his saviour and how the human being was an offering to this saviour. The human looked scared, fearing for his life as he struggled to get himself free from the ropes. 

The masked being went to a room, closing the door behind himself. He started speaking over the speakers inside the room. It was at this point that Will noticed the doors behind himself opening, with something lurking behind the doors. He was sure he recognized the figure but it was too dark in the hallway for him to see properly before the figure disappeared and loud screaming and gurgling could be heard over the speakers as the masked being was attacked by whatever was in the hallway a minute ago.  
Will cringed at the sounds. He didn’t like the sounds of death, nor the gurgles as it reminded him of the day he had been summoned and how the struggled to breathe. He then made his way to the human, only to notice he freed himself just in time. The human rushed out of the room, and in to the hallway with a hatchet at hand. Whatever it was that killed the masked being, totally scared the living shits out of the human.  
Then he heard the sploshing of ink in the hallway and a loud yelp. He figured the monster had gotten to the human before he could escape.

Now that he was alone in the room, or well as alone as one can be with dozens of inky human like creatures inside the same room. The beings started inching closer to Will. Whispering to him. Beckoning him. Some praising him, some mocking him. Will pondered for a moment before taking a step forward, and another, and another until he was out of the room and in the hallway filled with ink.  
He could hear the creatures following him. Very closely. Will made to sprint through the ink, but before he got out of it, he could feel himself being pulled back by strong hands. Into the inky abyss beneath him. He was dragged into the ink, and he could do nothing but trash about and try to scream for help but no noise came out of his mouth. Only silence.

He gasped for breath before his face was beneath the ink. The hands were pulling him deeper and deeper, into what seemed like an eternal well of ink. He had closed his eyes moments before being dragged down so the ink wouldn’t get to his eyes.

The whispering voices came back. Telling him he was nothing in this inky abyss. Telling him he was now part of it. No way to escape. This was his eternal resting place. Will opened his mouth once more to scream, to protest but it was a mistake as ink poured inside his mouth and into his lungs and stomach. He began coughing up a fit. Only for more ink to enter his system. He opened his eyes, they were stinging and he was at the verge of tears as he coughed and coughed. He could feel himself blacking out, his pulse going lower. His vision went blurry, if it even could make sense of anything inside the inky abyss. He was dying. He knew that. Whatever had dragged him in there, had reached its goal to unite Will with the ink he once was.

And that’s when he shot up in his makeshift bed, panting and sweaty. Screaming for his life. The sudden loud noise alerted Bendy awake, and he shot up, looking around the room to see if they were under attack, only to notice Will trembling in his bed, nearing a panic attack. Will’s breathing was sporadic, uneven, hasty, it was like he was barely breathing. Gasping for breath. Bendy quickly realized the panic attack, making his way to Will.

‘’Will? Will, breathe.’’ the ink demon said, his hands hovering above Will’s shoulders before he decided to let them land. The sudden contact made Will jump, attempt to scream but his voice got caught up in his throat and all that came out was a gurgle. This sent the poor bunny into a sporadic coughing fit, only making his panic attack worsen. 

‘’Will. Calm down, everything is fine. It was just a bad dream.’’ Bendy tried to reason, but to no avail as Will kept trembling, panicking, breathing unevenly, coughing.  
This was a whole new situation to Bendy, as Will had not had panic attacks or bad dreams earlier. Bendy wasn’t quite sure how to react anymore as talking seemed to not be the trick. Then, a thought crossed his mind. He carefully wrapped his arms around Will’s shaking form and pulled him in to his embrace. He held him very tightly, not letting go until Will was a crying and almost calmed down mess. Will’s breathing was still very uneven, but it was slowly getting better. Very slowly. But Bendy thought slowly was better than never.

He held Will until he had fully calmed down, with only tears pouring down Will’s cheeks. The bunny sobbed into Bendy’s shoulder, now finally wrapping his arms around the demon.  
‘’Do you want to talk about it?’’ Bendy asked, his voice barely audible. Will remained silent, occasionally sniffing.  
‘’It’s okay, you can talk about it when you’re ready to talk about it.’’ the demon said, carefully rubbing Will’s back to comfort him.  
It was a good thing that the humans had taught the two about how comforting worked because otherwise Bendy wouldn’t have known what on Earth to do to help Will.

The two held each other for a while, until Will pulled his arms back and swiped tears from his eyes. Bendy took this as a sign that he had now fully calmed down and pulled back.  
‘’Thank you.’’ Will said, his voice hoarse.  
‘’It’s no biggie, pal. Glad you feel better.’’ Bendy replied, his voice low. ‘’Do you want to try sleeping more or should we do something to get your mind off of the nightmare?’’ he continued.  
‘’I’d love a movie.’’ Will replied. ‘’A comedy.’’ he added swiftly.  
‘’Whatever to get ya feeling even better.’’ Bendy said, smiling.

The two picked up a comedy movie from the early 2000’s. It had Will laughing until his sides and stomach hurt.  
After the movie, the two sat on the makeshift couch, talking nonsense. Will finally opened up about his nightmare, which left Bendy wondering where it came from as this was indeed the first nightmare for Will.  
‘’Are you afraid of ink? Or the darkness?’’ Bendy asked.  
Will sat there quietly, pondering.  
‘’I guess I am. I don’t want to go back to the darkness.’’ Will replied.  
‘’Listen Will, I promise I won’t let the darkness take you back.’’ Bendy said, placing his hand on Will’s shoulder.  
Will smiled up at Bendy.  
‘’Thanks.’’ he said.

Later on the two attempted sleep again, though this time they pulled their beds closer together just in case the nightmares continued to pester Will that night.

The two slept longer than intended. They usually woke up before the humans came in to the studio, but this time they were woken up by the humans.  
Marco told them it was way past noon already, to which the two replied with silence.  
‘’We had a busy night.’’ Will finally spoke up. ‘’And no, it’s none of your business.’’ he added, quite dryly.  
The humans just looked at each other before excusing themselves out of the room the demons slept in.

Their reactions caused the demons to giggle a bit, before exiting the room as well to get to the days chores. Today was the day they’d finally learn more about the world around them. More specifically, today was a day about feelings and how to handle them.

Oh, that would be so much fun!


	4. Chapter 3 - Betrayal At Its Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who betrays who?
> 
> The two also see the outside world for the first time.

It was only a matter of time to be quite honest that this would happen one day.

He wasn’t sure what to think of the scene in front of himself. Which of the people involved to feel angry at more. Marco, Matthias or Bendy. Okay, he knew for a fact that Bendy was not to blame for what had apparently happened. It was either Marco or Matthias.

He also wasn’t sure what to fear more. The hatchet in Marco’s hands, or the gun in Matthias’ hands. What had gotten into the humans? Will thought they were in semi good terms even tho the demons didn’t really like them.

Bendy was laying on his back on the floor, with Marco standing right above him, and Matthias in the corner, covering in fear. Was that ink he saw on the floor beneath Bendy? Shit. Shit shit shit. Will knew he needed to act fast.

‘’What happened here?’’ Will asked, his voice stern. Matthias pointed the gun at him, not answering the question. Marco looked up at Will. He squinted his eyes at the demon bunny standing in the doorway.  
‘’That ain’t any of your business, William.’’ Marco said. Oh Will hated to hear his real name used. It meant trouble, and trouble was something he didn’t want.  
Will took a step forward, and another, and another until he was standing right in front of Marco. He glared at the man.  
‘’I’ll ask again. What happened here?’’ Will asked, with a threatening tone in his voice.  
‘’And I’ll say again, none of your god damn business.’’ Marco growled.  
Will kept glaring at the man in front of him, now fuming at the nonexistent co-operation from the humans. Oh Will glared so hard he coulda probably bore a hole in the man. Will was also towering way higher than the man. He knew he could intimidate the man to surrender if he wanted to. And that’s what he wanted. Exactly what he wanted. He lowered his ears, bared his teeth and growled. Growled so loud it reverberated in his chest.

Marco gulped, and took a step back, and another step and another until he was back against the wall. Will followed him, cornering him and lowering his head to the mans level.  
‘’What. Happened. Here.’’ he demanded, slamming his hands on both sides of the man. ‘’Tell me.’’ he added.  
Marco was now shivering, avoiding eye contact. Matthias was so shocked he forgot he even had a weapon. The gun dropped on the floor with a loud clatter. And just like that, the hatchet in Marco’s arms also found its way to the floor.

‘I- We- we-’’ Marco stumbled with his words.  
‘’They were trying to kill me.’’ Bendy spoke, his voice hushed. Will turned his head to look at Bendy. True enough, he had a gaping gash on his shoulder, oozing ink to the floor. Will now turned his attention to Marco. Oh, if the man could get any whiter, he would. Under Will’s burning, very angered gaze.  
‘’You. Don’t. Kill. My. Friends.’’ Will spoke, spacing out the words to make it seem more intimidating. ‘’Or I will fucking find out and fucking kill you.’’ he added, threatening sound in his voice. His gaze never left Marco, who was oh so badly avoiding eye contact with the demon bunny.  
Will picked up the hatchet, snapped it in half and threw it in the corner. He turned around and went to help Bendy up and to the infirmary. 

At the infirmary, Will looked around for gauze until he found a big enough roll of it. He applied pressure to the wound before putting on the gauze. The ink was oozing through it, staining it black. Will had to remove the gauze and find a way to get the bleeding to stop.  
‘’I think we need to stitch it up.’’ he said, looking for a needle and thread. He also found some anesthetic to apply to the area around the wound. Will stitched the wound shut, and applied a generous amount of gauze to protect it.

‘’What did they do exactly?’’ Will asked. Bendy looked at the patched up wound.  
‘’Marco snuck up behind me and chucked the hatchet into my shoulder. Matthias tackled me to the floor and the covered in the corner when Marco raised the hatchet again to strike to another spot. That’s when you came in.’’ he explained. Will sat there silently.  
‘’First they bring us to life, and now they’re trying to get rid of us.’ he finally spoke. Will would never understand the logic behind the acts of the humans.  
‘’Seems like it.’’ Bendy said.  
‘’Well I’m not letting either of them surprise you like that again. I don’t want to lose my best friend.’’ Will said, his voice stern.  
‘’Best friend?’’ Bendy questioned. Will smiled at him.  
‘’Yeah! I consider you my best friend!’’ he piped up. ‘’You’re like… my only friend too since it’s just you and me here most of the time.’’ he added, sheepishly. Bendy smiled at that. A hearty, genuine smile. This caused Will to smile wider, and he let out a little giggle.

‘’So, how about a movie night?’’ Will asked.  
‘’If i get to pick the movie.’’ Bendy replied.  
‘’Of course you get to!’’ Will piped up. He got up from the infirmary bed, grabbing Bendy by the hand and taking him out of there to the movie room. ‘’Pick whatever your heart desires!’’ Will said, motioning at the movie collection with his hands.

Bendy looked over the shelves full of movies, finally picking out one that he had been wanting to see for a while.  
‘’Horror?’’ Will asked.  
‘’Yeah!’’ Bendy chirped.  
‘’Which one is that?’’ Will asked, now inching closer to see the cover of the VHS: He read the title. ‘’Nightmare on Elm Street?’’ he pondered out loud.  
‘’Yup!’’ Bendy chirped once more. ‘’I’ve been wanting to see this one.’’ he added.  
‘’Can’t say no to you!’’ Will piped. 

The two settled on the makeshift couch as the movie started. Some of the scenes caused Will to yelp and hide behind his ears. It was the ending though that got him good.  
Will started avoiding mirrors after that movie. He avoided them for a good while.  
Much to the two demons surprise, the humans never returned to the studio after the attack.  
Which was good for the two demons. They never wanted those two to return. Especially Will was now filled with disgust at the thought of humans entering the studio. Months rolled by, and some teenagers would sometimes come in to the abandoned studio. Will and Bendy had a lot of fun scaring the teenagers off every time. 

There was just something so calming and fun in hearing those startled screams. 

As time went on, the abandoned studio started to look more like abandoned. Boards would stick out and fall occasionally. Posters would peel off the walls. Dust gathered everywhere. Spiders and other creepy crawlies made their way into the crooks on the walls.

Nevertheless, Bendy and Will enjoyed the new looks of the studio. They would purposefully rip and tear into the walls and posters, the shelves and machines, to make it look more torn up and old. 

Eventually the two found the rest of the studio, the recording rooms and old animation rooms. The two decided to then search every nook and cranny of the building, leaving nothing unturned. They’d make the place look and feel like home to themselves, as it was their only place to live at.  
They barely went to the upper levels anymore, staying in the shadows of the lower floors. 

‘’Hey Bendy?’’ Will pondered one night.  
‘’Yeah?’’ Bendy replied.  
‘’Do you think… do you think we could go see the outside world one day?’’ Will pondered.  
Bendy sat there, silently on the couch, looking at Will.  
‘’Hm. Why don’t we go now?’’ he proposed. Will lit up at the words. ‘’Yes, yes, yes!’’ he piped up. He was bouncing up and down all the way to the upper floors, very excited to for once see how the world looked like outside the building.  
The two stood at the exit. Will grabbed the door knob and twisted it. The door opened up, and the two were greeted by darkness of the night. Will took a careful step outside, with Bendy following close behind.

The night sky was clear, with the moon blanketing the peaceful night and stars shining rightly in the pitch black sky. Will looked up, his eyes were practically shining in pure joy. the widest of smiles crept up on his face and he giggled. He twirled around on the soft grass, before flopping down to lay on the ground. He was so happy. Bendy smiled at the childlike eagerness and happiness radiating from Will.  
The demon sat down next to Will.  
‘’So, what are your thoughts?’’ he asked the bunny, who smiled wider and motioned at the sky with his hands. ‘’It’s beautiful! It’s wonderful!’’ he exclaimed, motioning widely with his hands.  
‘’That’s good.’’ Bendy said, now letting his gaze go up to the sky. He noticed something in the night sky, and motioned for Will to look up.  
‘’Quick Will, look! A shooting star!’’ Bendy piped up. ‘’Make a wish!’’ he added. A moment of silence.  
‘’So, what’d you wish for?’’ Will asked, turning his gaze to Bendy.  
‘’It’s a secret.’’ Bendy replied. ‘’You’ll get to know eventually.’’ he added.  
‘’Huh, then I ain’t telling mine either!’’ Will said, giggling. Bendy smiled, his gaze wondering off to the sky again.

Oh, he sure hoped he could tell Will someday. Maybe he could, maybe he couldn’t. Only time would tell. But right now, he was content with what he had.


	5. Chapter 4 - Old Projections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find another living ink being within the lowest level of the building...

He was sure he heard the sloshing of ink sometimes when he was around the lowest levels of the building. But he never found the source of said noises.   
‘’Hey Bendy?’’ Will asked.   
‘’Yeah?’’ the demon answered.  
‘’Do you ever hear the faint sounds of ink sloshing from the lower levels?’’ Will pondered. Bendy turned to look at Will, discarding the book he was reading.  
‘’Sometimes, yeah. Though I just thought I was hearing things.’’ Bendy replied. ‘’Clearly not since you’ve been hearing it too.’’ he added.  
‘’Maybe we should investigate?’’ Will proposed. Bendy tapped his chin, deep in thought.  
‘’Maybe.’’ he finally replied. ‘’We’ll do that tomorrow as it is getting late.’’ 

The next day, the two began descending to the lower levels, finally finding the room that was filled to the brim with ink. Will took a step into the ink, very carefully. He feared it might swallow him just like in his nightmares. But he was fine, surprisingly. He thought back to the humans warning the two not to step into any ink puddles. What had they meant with that? Nothing was clearly happening to the two as they made their way through the ink.  
‘’It must be coming from here.’’ Will said. He was about to continue when he heard it, clear and loud. Sloshing sounds just around the corner. He rounded the corner, full of curiosity.  
Then he saw it. The being that caused the noises. They seemed humanoid in shape, except for their head, which was an.. an old projector? That was weird. Will noticed the creature being covered by ink as well.

The creature stared at Will, and then at Bendy, and then back at Will.   
‘’Uhhh, hi?’’ Will spoke up, waving his hand at the creature. The projector headed being tilted his head for a moment before suddenly charging at the two. The ink demons dodged the projector headed being, and it slammed into the wall behind them.   
‘’I think it’s best we run. This thing ain’t friendly.’’ Bendy spoke up, before the creature could regain it’s posture and attack again.  
‘’Agreed.’’ Will said, making it to sprint. The two ran as fast as they could through the ink, and to the stairs leading away. They could hear the sloshing of ink behind them, and Will made the mistake of looking behind himself. The projector head was right behind them. Will yelped in surprise, before picking up the pace and trying to avoid the hands that approached dangerously fast.   
The ink demons climbed the levels up and up, until they assumed to be halfway through the whole building.

Suddenly, Will tripped on something. He was sent flying to the floor, planting face first on the wooden boards. ‘’Shit.’’ he mumbled, before looking behind to see what was on the ground. A hatchet.   
Bendy stopped and turned around to help Will up. Now it was too late for them to escape as the projector headed being had caught up with them. Will looked at Bendy, then the hatchet, then back at Bendy. The ink demons gaze followed where Will had looked at. He noticed the hatchet, looked at Will and finally nodded. Bendy dove for the hatchet, grabbing it in his hands and backing up to Will.   
The projector headed being lunged forth, not caring for their safety or just plain not realizing the danger. Bendy dodged the being, causing them to run into a wall again. This was his chance. Bendy plunged the hatchet into the beings head, smashing the projector into teeny tiny bits with every single hit he took at the being. Ink flowed out of the smashed head as the being collapsed on the floor.   
Bendy was breathing heavily, almost panting. He swiped away the ink that had splattered on his face. He then dropped the hatchet to the ground and turned to face Will who was staring at the being on the floor before meeting Bendy’s gaze.   
The look in Will’s eyes was one of relief. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before walking over to the dead being and Bendy.   
‘’That… that was… intense.’’ Will said, his voice barely audible. He stood above the projector headed being, turning it around to inspect it better. He noticed the film reel stuck in their shoulder, and tried to tug at it. With enough force he got it out.  
‘’You think we have an old projector laying somewhere?’’ Will asked.  
‘’I think there was one on the ground level.’’ Bendy replied. ‘’Let’s get going, I don’t want to know what kinda other creatures roam these halls. he added. Wil nodded at that.  
Bendy picked up the hatchet from the ground. ‘’This might come in use later though.’’ he noted. 

Upon reaching the highest level, the two found the projector. Will slid the film reel into the machine and turned it on. It took a while, but the projector turned on and started showing the film on the wall.  
The two ink demons sat down on the wooden floor, gazes directed at the wall. 

It was a cartoon. The title screen read ‘’Lovely Flowers (Cancelled)‘’. Will tilted his head at that. Love? He could faintly recall the humans mentioning that term often around the ink demons. And he could remember now, the day the two were taught about this feeling. Love. 

The cartoon itself started with Will, picking flowers with little hearts bouncing around him. He bounced down the road, before meeting Bendy. Will sheepishly offered the flowers to the demon. The ink demon took them, a bit surprised. The bunny demon placed a soft peck on the other demons cheek and bounced off in to the distance, leaving the demon dumbfounded and with small heart bouncing around him.

As the credits rolled up the screen, Will turned his gaze to Bendy.   
‘’Well then… that was…. interesting to say the least.’’’ Will said, his thoughts a jumble. He didn’t know what to think about the cartoon. He wondered why the animators did that to them. Bendy was his best friend for goodness sake! He’d never do that to him! Now sure, he loved Bendy, but only as a friend. He couldn’t see himself in a relationship with him, not now at least. Wait, what was that thought he just had? Not now?   
More like not ever. Never ever ever. He had to drill that thought deep into his head, as he had learned from the humans that romantic relationships could hurt. But so did friendships. Will pushed his thoughts away, or at least attempted to so he could focus on chatting about the cartoon with his friend.  
‘’Y-yeah, sure was something I never thought I’d see.’’ Bendy replied, his voice lower than usual. He was avoiding Will’s eyes by now.  
‘’You okay there buddy?’’ Will asked. He grew concerned for his friend. Bendy just nodded. Now that Will looked closer, he could see a faint blush on the demons face. The demon was flustered and Will couldn’t place it quite right as to why.  
Why was he left flustered after a cartoon like that? Will shook his head. No. He couldn’t be… no. They were friends. That’s it. Just friends.

Bendy got up and excused himself to the lower levels. Will was left alone on the ground level, and he pondered why Bendy was acting so off. He thought he knew the reason, but he kept denying it. He didn’t want to hurt his friend by letting himself or the other one to fall in love.

Bendy walked down the stairs. He made his way towards one of the recording rooms in there, to find a place to sit down and think for a while. He found an old couch, which he laid down on. His head was spinning, thoughts a big jumble and nothing made sense. Why was he feeling like this? It was just a silly cartoon. It wouldn’t mean anything. He loved Will as a friend, a really close friend. Not romantically. Or at least that’s what he told himself. Yeah. No romantic love here. Just friendship. 

It wasn’t until hours later that he descended to the same level as Will and found him. The bunny was reading a book on an old couch, when he looked up to see his friend standing in the doorway.   
‘’Hey. You okay?’’ Will asked, marking the page he was on and setting the book down.  
‘’Yeah, just… needed some time to think.’’ Bendy replied, walking over.  
‘’Think about what?’’ Will asked. Bendy didn’t reply immediately.   
‘’Just… some stuff. It’s not important.’’ the demon finally said. He was now sitting on the couch, next to Will all the while avoiding his eyes.  
‘’Okay then.’’ Will replied, picking up his book again and resuming reading.  
Silence fell upon the room for a short moment.  
‘’What’cha reading there?’’ Bendy suddenly asked.  
‘’Oh, this? It’s a book about these cats fighting for territory.’’ Will replied.   
‘’Oh? Can I read too?’’ Bendy asked. Will tilted his head at the question, before replying. ‘’Sure! I’m not too far into this book, we can start from the beginning if you want.’’ Will said, not waiting for an answer and flipping to the first page. Bendy laid his head on Will’s shoulder to see the book better. Will thought nothing of it, not realizing what it meant to the demon next to him. 

The two read for a good while, getting halfway through the book before Bendy let out a long yawn, signaling it was time for bed.  
‘’I like this story.’’ Bendy said as Will marked the page they got to, and put the book on the table next to the couch.  
‘’It’s great. I think there are more books to this series, but we sadly don’t have them in here.’’ Will replied, getting up from the couch. ‘’Anyways, bed time!’’ he piped up. Bendy also got up from the couch, following Will out of the room and into their makeshift bedroom.  
The settled in their respective makeshift beds, pulling the covers over. Both wished good nights sleep to each other, before tossing around to find a better position to sleep in. 

That night, nightmares didn’t bother Will. Instead he dreamed around the theme of the cartoon they saw earlier, and the book they’d read mixed in eventually.   
The dream was weird, but Will slept through the night peacefully and woke up feeling good in the morning. The two had a lazy day that day, reading through the rest of the book and watching movies. The whole time Bendy was glued to Will, but Will didn’t complain or take it as anything other than the demon wanting some comfort.


	6. Chapter 5 - Beastly Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They learn what happens when Bendy gets real angry.

‘’Bendy?’’ Will asked, looking down the corridor. The ink demon had been gone for a few hours, and Will had grown worried for his safety. Never know what kinda creatures roam the halls, especially after their encounter with the projector headed being.   
‘’Bendyyyy!’’ Will shouted, not realizing he could attract unwanted attention by being so loud. He sulked down the hallways, looking in every room he passed by.   
‘’Bendy where are you?’’ Will pondered out loud. He descended to the next level, still looking in every room.

Oh shit. Will saw someone in the room he looked at. He made his way slowly inside the room to inspect the being closer and to try and determine if they were aggressive or passive. The being seemed to hear Will approaching as it turned around and swung its wrench at Will. Said bunny stumbled and fell on the ground. He swiftly got up, only to be greeted by another being. It’s head was hanging from a pole.  
Will screamed. He turned around to run, but was stopped by another small monstrous being. This one had a mouth on it’s… head? Ew, gross. Will backed up, his back now against a wall. He was cornered by the three aggressive ink monsters. 

‘’Bendy!’’ Will shouted upon noticing him at the doorway. Will’s eyes were filled with fear. That look in Will’s eyes set something off inside Bendy. Like a string had snapped inside his head. He didn’t say a word. He took a step forward. The little gang hadn’t noticed or realized him even though Will had shouted his name. He took another step.   
Will could see Bendy visibly shaking, growing in size and changing appearance. His used to be white jaw was now also covered in ink, his whole being growing at least twice the size he use to be. Upon reaching the gang, Bendy had grown thrice the size and he let out a gurgled growl, now alerting the three small beings of his presence. He swooped at one of them, causing it to fly across the room and slam into a wall. The other two took to try and attack the beastly being in front of them, but to no avail as they were also flown across the room and in to the same wall as the previous being.   
Bendy marched over to them, slamming them into the wall with his tiny feet. He let out a low growl, before letting go and baring his teeth. The three still didn’t realize to just run away, so Bendy swooped at one of them, causing it to fly to another wall. He flopped onto the ground, dazed and half alive. It couldn’t get up anymore so the other two rushed at the beastly Bendy, swinging their weapons at him but barely doing any damage to him. 

Bendy grabbed one of the two with his hand, swiftly throwing it to the wall. It slammed down hard, air leaving its lungs. It coughed up, ink coming out. It flopped down on the ground, holding its stomach and coughing up more ink. Now just one was left alive.   
It tried to effortlessly attack Bendy, only to be sent flying down the room and into a wall. It went limp not soon after.

Now the beastly Bendy turned his attention to Will who had let out a whimper. He slowly made his way to Will, towering over him by a few feet.

‘’Bendy?’’ Will asked, looking up at the beast in front of him. He raised his hand, to attempt to touch the beast but the beast recoiled, growling. This startled Will and he backed up a bit, his back once more hitting the wall behind him.  
Bendy moved closer, baring his sharp teeth. Will was sure he’d be the next one to die in the room. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. He felt Bendy’s hot breath on his face. Will dared to open his eyes now, seeing the beast mere inches away from his face. Bendy seemed to study Will, as he sniffed at the bunny. Will took this as a sign he might be lucky tonight.  
‘’Bendy? I- I know you’re in there somewhere.’’ Will spoke up, staring the beast where his eyes should be. ‘’You can- you can fight the urge to kill me.’’ he continued. Bendy growled. Will gulped.   
He wasn’t sure how to reach the real Bendy inside this beast, and stop him from killing him. ‘’C-calm down.’’ Will said, lifting his hand up again. He reached out to touch the beasts cheek. The beast seemed to enjoy the touch. Will took note of this, and stroked the beasts cheek with his thumb. Suddenly there was a loud bang in the hallway.  
This alerted both Bendy and Will, and cause Will to jump. Bendy growled and turned around making his way to the door and out the room to inspect the sound. Will took this as a chance to leave the floor, and ascend to the higher levels where he could hide until Bendy calmed down and returned to his own self. Will quietly made it up to the highest floor.

Bendy was tearing apart the creature that had caught his attention in the lower level. Afterwards, he sulked around, probably looking for Will. He wandered through a few levels, before realizing he couldn’t find his original victim anywhere. He let out a gurgled roar, which Will heard loud and clear.  
Bendy kept on pacing around, looking for things to tear apart. Eventually he started calming down, slowly shrinking back to his original size and being able to control his actions better.  
He blinked. He pondered where Will was. He decided to ascend to the higher floors, all the while calling out to Will.

‘’Will?’’ Bendy asked in pretty much every new location he went to. He finally made it to the highest floor, first looking through the animation rooms before going to the library. ‘’Wiiiiill! Where did ya go?’’ he yelled, now growing worried and a bang of guilt grew inside him. 

Finally, Will peeked out from behind an old bookshelf. ‘’Bendy?’’ he whispered. Now noticing that Bendy was his own self again, Will rushed from behind the bookshelf and hugged the demon. He held him so tight that Bendy had trouble breathing, but alas, he hugged the bunny back. Will let out a sob, and not long before he was a crying mess. He sobbed into Bendy’s shoulder. The demon patted the bunny’s back, before slowly rubbing it in circle motions.   
‘’Shhhh, everything is fine. You’re safe. I’m here.’’ Bendy whispered. Will’s body shook. He was crying like there was no tomorrow. Bendy kept whispering comforting words into the bunny’s ears, all the while rubbing his back and holding him tight.  
Eventually Will got his crying under control and was now only sobbing occasionally. He hid his face in the crook of Bendy’s neck, not daring to look his friend in where his eyes were supposedly located.

Will mumbled into the crook.   
‘’What was that?’’ he asked. ‘’What happened to you?’’ he added. He finally lifted his head, looking at Bendy who seemed to look for words.  
‘’I- I don’t know what happened. The moment I saw you under attack, I just lost it I guess. I saw red. I couldn’t think straight.’’ Bendy replied. ‘’I lost all control of my body, of my thoughts, of everything.’’ he continued.  
‘’You… you… turned into a monster.’’ Will said. ‘’I didn’t know you could do that.’’ he added. Bendy let out a sigh. ‘’Neither did I.’’ he admitted, sounding defeated.   
Rapid thoughts riddled Bendy’s mind. Will saw him as a monster at that moment. That was something he didn’t want. He wanted to protect Will, not harm or scare him.  
‘’I… need to not get so angry again.’’ he mumbled. ‘’That way we can avoid it from happening again.’’ he continued.  
The two were still tightly in each others embrace. Talk about long hugs.

Will was the first one to part away, pulling himself out of Bendy’s embrace. Will didn’t notice how reluctant Bendy was to let go of him. 

‘’Or you need anger management issue lessons.’’ Will poked fun at the demon.  
‘’I’ll show you anger management issue lessons.’’ Bendy said, approaching Will with a wide grin. Will dodged the hands that were about to catch him and ran off.   
‘’You’ll have to catch me first!’’ he piped up, hiding in the vast amount of bookshelves.  
‘’Trust me, I will!’’ Bendy replied, before running off and after the bunny.

He eventually caught the bunny and it resulted in a tickling war. The two were a laughing mess, tickling at each other. Oh, how much Bendy wished this could last forever. He loved hearing Will laugh, he loved seeing him smile and he just loved everything about him. Will made him happy, and in return it seemed that he made Will happy.

‘One day’. He thought to himself. ‘One day.’ Until then, he’d keep up the friendship the two had. He’d treasure it on a daily basis. He never took it for granted. He knew that one wrong move and he’d ruin what they had. And that’s something he didn’t want.

Not at all.


	7. Chapter 6 - Angelic Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will sees how his cartoon self has wings, and decides to try shapeshifting himself a pair of wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, Alice doesn't make an appearance

Will was staring at the poster on the wall. Alice Angel? How hadn’t he noticed this poster earlier. And now that he inspected the wall closer, he could also get a name for the wolf. Boris was his name. Huh. He really wondered how he had missed these posters.  
Will tapped his chin. There was no way to meet these two now that the humans were gone. Oh well, no use in weeping over that. He made his way to the room at the end of the hallway. He sat on the small couch there, before giving his attention to the ink demon sitting on the floor, watching an old toon of the two.  
‘’You seem to be deep in thought today.’’ Bendy said.   
‘’How’d you tell?’’ Will asked. He truly was thinking deeply for the time being.   
‘’You’re quieter than normal, and you do that when you’re deep in thought.’’ the ink demon replied.  
‘’Oh…’’ Will replied.  
‘’What’s got’cha thinking so hard?’’ Bendy asked, now turning his attention to the bunny from the cartoon.  
‘’I don’t- actually, yes I do. Do you ever wonder why they summoned only you and me? And not Boris or Alice? The wolf and the angel?’’ Will asked, his brow furrowed.  
‘’I actually do.’’ Bendy replied. ‘’But I think I’ve figured it out.’’ he added.  
‘’Oh?’’ Will asked.  
‘’We’re made out of ink. Maybe they ran out of ink?’’ Bendy suggested.  
‘’Hmm, you have a point there.’’ Will said, tapping his chin. ‘’Anyways, what are you watching?’’ he asked.  
Bendy turned his attention back to the cartoon.   
‘’It’s an episode where you get wings!’’ he piped up.  
Will’s eyes lit up. Wings? Him? With wings? He wanted to see that! He scooted on the floor, next to Bendy. Their faces were almost glued into the old TV. And sure enough, the episode was about halfway done and Will could see himself with wings. He was able to fly? With those tiny things on his back? He watched the episode end with him flying to the screen, bringing the credits in.

‘’Do you think I could get wings if I tried to? Like right now.’’ Will spoke. Bendy looked at the bunny. The ink demon nodded aggressively. At that, Will sprung up from the couch, and made his way to the center of the room. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He concentrated all his thought to his shoulder blades. That was the only way he could think of getting his wings to show up. He tried a couple of times. He didn’t feel a thing happening, but as Bendy gazed at Will with stars in his eyes, it told the bunny something had happened. The bunny’s new form shining bright in the room. His halo brighter than the night moon and his wings sparkling light tan.   
‘’Will? How did you do that?’’ the ink demon asked, awestruck at the sight. Said bunny took a glance in a nearby mirror. He tilted his head at his new form. How did he do that? He was just as awestruck as Bendy.  
‘’I have no idea.’’ Will finally replied. ‘’I just kinda concentrated real hard.’’   
‘’Can you fly now?’’ Bendy asked. Will shrugged, as he wasn’t sure about that.  
‘’I don’t know, to be honest.’’ the bunny said.  
‘’Can you try?’’ the ink demon asked. Will nodded, now flapping his little new wings. But nothing happened. Will visibly pouted. Bendy sprung up from the floor and to the bunny.  
‘’Maybe you just need some practice?’’ he pondered out loud, tapping at his chin.  
‘’Could be.’’ Will replied. ‘’Why don’t we go outside where there’s more room?’’ he added, already sprinting to the hallway and to the elevator. Bendy followed suit, just as excited as the bunny. 

Upon entering the warm summer night, the two made it to the nearby woods where Will could jump off the trees to try and train his wings. The bunny climbed the smallest possible tree at first, and sat on one of the sturdier branches.   
‘’I’ll catch you if you fall!’’ Bendy piped up, looking up at the bunny. Will was a bit nervous, and that showed as he was trembling a little.   
‘’Come on! You can do it!’’ Bendy cheered. Will closed his eyes for a short moment, before opening them and jumping down, all the while furiously flapping his wings. And then he found him in the arms of Bendy.   
‘’Ugh, this isn’t gonna work.’’ Will said, climbing out of Bendy’s arms.  
‘’Don’t give up! I know you can do it!’’ Bendy cheered. Will looked at the ink demon, before sighing and climbing the tree again. And again. And again. This went on until the sun was starting to rise and the two were forced to enter the depths of the old studio once more, to avoid being seen by the locals.

Inside, Will sighed in defeat and slumped down on to a couch, laying with his limbs spread out. Bendy sat down on the ground next to the couch, poking at Will’s wings.   
‘’You’ll just need to practice, that’s all!’’ the ink demon piped up. Will turned his head to the demon, the bunny’s eyes tired from staying up all night. He let out a grunt.   
‘’I sure hope so.’’ the bunny remarked, before sitting up on the couch. He got up and dragged himself towards the makeshift bedroom. Bendy sprung up from the ground, following the bunny. Will made it into his bed, only now realizing his wings were gonna cause him struggles with sleeping. He tried to concentrate on retracting them back to his back, but couldn’t get his thoughts to stop thinking about the failures he had with them. He let out a loud squeal, before just giving up and laying on his stomach on the bed. He hated laying on his stomach, but it had to do since laying on his back, or especially on his sides, was a no go. He slumped his head into the pillows and groaned.  
‘’Everything okay there, buddy?’’ Bendy asked from his side of the room. Will turned his head to look at him.  
‘’Eh… I can’t get these darn wings to retract.’’ Will replied.  
‘’Oh right. You can’t sleep in your favorite position with them.’’ Bendy said. Will let out a hum of agreement. ‘’And your halo keeps illuminating the room.’’ Bendy added. Oh right, that. Will groaned again, stuffing his face to the pillows and letting out a muffled scream of despair. Bendy looked at the bunny, a frown adorning his face. Will didn’t lift his face from the pillows, and Bendy grew worried.   
‘’Are ya trying ta suffocate yourself?’’ he asked. Will did what seemed like a nod. Bendy yelped.   
‘’No! You can’t!’’ he piped. Will lifted his head from the pillows finally. ‘’You’d leave me alone.’’ Bendy mumbled. ‘’And I don’t wanna be without you.’’ he added.  
Will felt a bang of guilt hit him. He had made Bendy think he’d be leaving him alone.   
‘’Don’t worry, I won’t leave ya just like that.’’ Will said, resting his chin on the pillows now and staring at the wall. It wasn’t long until he felt his eyelids feel heavy, and a yawn escaped his lips. He turned his head to look at the ink demon, who was laying on his side and looking at Will.  
‘’Sleep well.’’ Will said before closing his eyes.  
‘’I will, you too, Sweet cheeks.’’ Bendy replied. Will smiled at the nickname. Soon enough the room was filled with the silent noises of the two ink demons breathing and sleeping. Will’s halo illuminating the room slightly. During the night Will’s wings retracted, and his halo disappeared. As if he knew what happened, he turned around in his bed, tossing around until he found a comfortable position to continue sleeping in. He finally settled on his right side, facing the other ink demon. Peaceful slumber continued until Will woke up during the night to an annoying itch on his back. He scratched the itch with his sharp tail tip, before falling back to sleep. Before he closed his eyes, he spared a glance at Bendy’s sleeping form. He looked so peaceful in his slumber. Will smiled, and closed his eyes once more, the peaceful slumber now claiming him back.


	8. Chapter 7  - I'm In Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy wants to go beast once more

It was a rather silent evening at the studio, both demons minding their own business, but still within the same room. Bendy was sitting silently, watching cartoons whereas Will was settled down next to him, reading a book. Bendy then turned his attention to Will, catching the bunny’s attention by clearing his throat.  
‘’Hey Will, uh, I want to go beast form again.’’ Bendy said, his expression stern.  
‘’Wh-what?’’ Will stared at him puzzled, his brain children doing the best they could to comprehend the phrase.  
‘’I think, if I do it enough, I can learn to control myself in it.’’ Bendy replied.   
‘’I… uh… is it wise?’’ Will asked. He had now set his book down beside himself.   
‘’I know I can learn to control it.’’ Bendy said. ‘’I just need a reason to get angry again.’’ he added. Will looked at him, still puzzled.   
‘’Maybe it’s a shapeshifting thing like my wings and halo, and you can do it with enough willpower?’’ Will replied. ‘’Or by consuming more ink?’’ Will pondered. Bendy seemed to beam up at the thought. He hopped from the couch and began rushing to the door, and into the hallway.   
‘’Bendy, wait!’’ Will yelled, running after the ink demon, fearing for his life that he’d try and achieve the beastly form again. He caught up with the ink demon just as he was entering the room where they kept ink bottles.   
‘’You seriously going to do this?’’ Will asked as the two stepped into the room. Bendy made to grab a couple bottles.  
‘’Yes, because I can protect us better from the monsters if I can go beast without losing control.’’ Bendy replied, opening up the first ink bottle. He chugged it down quickly, before opening the next and chugging it down as well. Will looked in horror as the ink demon tried to achieve his goal. The ink demon kept on chugging ink, and Will wanted to stop him. Oh he wanted to stop him so bad, and heck, he’d at least try.  
‘’Bendy, no!’’ Will yelled, but it was in vain as the ink demon began growing in size, losing his white jaw and his signature smile being replaced with two rows of sharp teeth. Thick ink dripping from his long horns, and his arms carrying himself. Shit.

Bendy turned his attention to Will, and Will was filled with fear. He could feel the burning in his stomach and wanted to run, he wanted to run so badly but his feet wouldn’t carry him. He began slowly backing out of the small room, but this only caused Bendy to creep closer. 

Bendy could see everything happening in front of him, but he couldn’t control himself. He saw how Will looked at him with fear in his eyes, and it broke Bendy into teeny tiny pieces. The beast wanted to hurt Will, but Bendy didn’t. It was an internal struggle between the two minds fused together. Just as Will reached the door, Bendy let out a loud growl and lunged forward. This finally set Will’s escape reaction to fire, and he began running down the hallway. Bendy tried to follow, but the doorway was too small for him to get through. So he took a step back and lunged forth, breaking the wall and leaving behind a large beast sized hole. He then made to run after the fleeing bunny, catching up with him quite easily thanks to his increased speed. He could see Will just in front of him, not looking behind himself. He probably knew the beast was right behind him.   
It was then, that Will tripped to his own feet, tumbling forth and face planting on the floor. He turned around on the floor, only to see Bendy hovering over him. The ink demons teeth bared, and growling emitting from him. Will shook in fear. Bendy could see that. Fuck. He didn’t want this. Why did he have to go forward with his selfish plans? He was gonna hurt Will, he knew that. He knew that all along.  
‘’Bendy, I know you’re in there somewhere!’’ Will suddenly yelled, snapping the beastly ink demon from his thoughts as he was hovering over the bunny. Bendy just growled as response. Will blinked, and raised his hand, letting it hover over the beast’s cheek. Bendy turned his head to look at the hand, before Will let it touch the beasts snout. The beast recoiled from the touch instantly, but Will persisted on touching the beasts face by pushing his hand back to it.  
‘’You can control yourself. I know you can.’’ Will said, wondering where this sudden surge of courage came from. He didn’t mind it though, it was nice to not show fear to the beast anymore. The beast this time didn’t recoil from the touch.

Bendy could feel himself gain a bit more control over his body. He was extremely happy about this.   
‘’There we go, calm down, dear.’’ Will said, petting the beast’s head. The beast then nuzzled his face into Will’s chest, letting out a loud purring sound. Will woulda have probably blushed at the action if it wasn’t for the nuzzler to be a giant ink demon beast. Bendy retracted his head from Will’s chest, and began shrinking in size, back to his tall, lanky form. The two just stared at each other for a long while, before either spoke a word.  
‘’Soooo, was that you or the beast?’’ Will asked. Bendy avoided Will’s eyes, flushing slightly grey.  
‘’Definitely the beast.’’ Bendy replied. ‘’I could barely control it.’’ he added.  
‘’But progress was made?’’ Will asked, still laying on the floor.   
‘’Progress was made.’’ Bendy said, offering his hand to Will, whom took it with gratitude and so, Bendy helped the bunny up from the floor.  
‘’We’ll need to something about that hole you made to the wall back there.’’ Will noted, now beginning to walk into the direction of the ink room.  
‘’Yeah, definitely.’’ Bendy replied, half in thought. He could never tell Will he had regained control of his body for the nuzzle. No way in Hell he’d tell Will. 

‘’You did quite the damage.’’ Will said, motioning to the big hole in the wall. Bendy looked at the hole, and then to Will.  
‘’How the fuck are we gonna fix this?’’ Bendy pondered. Will shrugged. Bendy shrugged. Then they both boomed into a fit of laughter, collapsing on the floor, holding their achy stomachs. Oh they’d be laughing about this whole incident for so long.

Bendy and Will both agreed that the ink demon would be going beast daily, to train his control over his own body. And Will would be there for him every single time he went beast, as Will’s presence seemed to calm down the beast. 

And thus, eventually Bendy gained control of his body completely. Now he could go beast without wanting to hurt everything that moves, and more importantly, protect Will from the monsters lurking in the shadows.


	9. Chapter 8 - Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new monster is found lurking in the depths of the studio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! this chapter gets violent! oh, and has a satanic ritual in it too

Will was so sure he could once again hear the sloshing of ink and footsteps from the lower levels. Was there another monstrous ink being there? Just as aggressive as the previous? Shit. That couldn’t mean well. Will had mentioned it to Bendy, whom had taken it upon himself to go check out the level where they got attacked by the projector headed being. 

Bendy steps down the stairs, and into the level where he thought for the sounds to come from. It was quiet, too quiet. Suddenly something smacks Bendy in the back of his head, and he turns around, only to be met by a fist in the face. He stumbles and falls to the ground, with a loud yelp. He didn’t have time to react, or take upon his beast form, as the attacker slammed his foot onto Bendy’s chest, causing all air to leave his inky lungs. Bendy gasps for breath as he looks up at his attacker.

It’s humanoid in shape, probably male, and has a screen where his eyes should be. He also sports a lot of tan tubes running from his head to his back and on his back. His horns marked with tan markings. The attackers eyes scan over Bendy, before letting out a ‘tsk’ sound.   
‘’Pathetic.’’ he speaks, and removes his foot from Bendy’s chest. ‘’Absolutely pathetic.’’ he repeated.   
‘’Who are you? What do you want?’’ Bendy asks, not bothering to get up as he suspects he’d be sent flying back to the ground.  
‘’Are you the one who killed my dear Norman?’’ the screen face asked.  
‘’Norman? Oh! You mean the project-’’ Bendy began, but was interrupted.  
‘’So you killed him!’’ the screen face yells. Bendy gulps.  
‘’Uh….’’ Bendy tried to reply.  
‘’I’ve been hiding in the shadows, plotting my revenge and now I shall get it.’’ the screen faced being said, raising the hatchet up and over his head before leading it down to Bendy’s waist, chopping into the inky flesh. Bendy let out a loud gasp as pain surged through his entire being. The screen faced being raised the hatchet again, and again until Bendy’s whole lower part of the body was chopped off. He was now bleeding ink everywhere. Bendy was a whimpering mess by now.  
‘’That oughta teach you to fuck with me.’’ the screen face said, before turning to leave. He then stops, and turns his head to look at Bendy crawling away from him.  
‘’The name’s Pollock, don’t forget it.’’ the screen faced being said. Bendy didn’t pay any more mind to him, as he had more important matters at hand. Saving his own ass from bleeding to death.

‘’Will! Agh! Will!’’ Bendy yelled, hoping the bunny would hear him. He dragged his bleeding body across the hallways. He was so sure he’d bleed out before Will could hear or find him, and just had to hope his voice carried far enough.

Will was sure he heard Bendy yell for him, so he went to investigate. What he found, was something he hadn’t expected to see. His dear friend, chopped in half and bleeding across to floors. The bunny rushed to Bendy’s side.  
‘’Bendy! What happened? Who did this?’’ Will asked, his voice filled with worry.  
‘’There’s a…. monster…. on the lower level. He… calls himself Pollock.’’ Bendy said, his voice hushed. Will began crying, and shaking. He was so angry he could explode. Suddenly, Will began growing in size, his face began dripping ink, a new set of horns growing on his head. Bendy looked at him awestruck, and knew this wouldn’t end well for this Pollock dude. This new beastly Will rushed down the hallway, trying to locate Bendy’s attacker. He listened for footsteps, for anything to help him with locating Pollock. Then he heard it, the sloshing of ink and he trekked down the hallway he was in and into a big room filled with ink. He saw the new ink monster there, and began creeping up on him. Just as he was behind the being, he swung his arm at him and caused Pollock to be sent flying to the wall.  
‘’You fucker hurt my dear friend!’’ Will growled as he lunged forward to Pollock, who was struggling to get up before Will could reach him. Will slammed his giant paw onto Pollock’s chest, causing air to leave his lungs. Pollock could feel and hear his ribs snapping at the impact as well. He looked up at Will and let out a ‘tsk’ sound, shaking his head.  
‘’Look at you, getting revenge when your dear friend is bleeding to death. Pathetic!’’ Pollock spoke. Will’s ears perked up. Shit, he was right. Bendy was probably on the brink of death by now and here Will was attending to less important matters.   
‘’I’ll be back to finish this!’’ Will yelled as he rushed out of the room, nearly breaking the wall on the way. 

Oh he hoped he wasn’t late. Will came to the same place he had left Bendy in, only to find he had crawled a few meters forward.  
‘’Don’t worry, I got’chu.’’ Will said, picking Bendy up in his arms and storming off to the direction Bendy had been crawling to. Will had a plan, and he hoped it’d work. He just needed to find what he was looking for. He looked in every room he passed by, not finding what he wanted. Until later, one opening in the hallway had what he wanted to see. A pentagram. And the candles he needed were there too. While looking for the pentagram, Will had calmed down enough to assume his normal, small form again. He set Bendy down inside the pentagram on the floor.   
‘’Why are we here? Why the pentagram? Why not the infirmary?’’ Bendy asked.  
‘’As we’ve come to ponder, we were probably summoned through a satanic ritual, right?’’ Will asked, fixing the position of the candles around Bendy.   
‘’Yeah.’’ Bendy replied.  
‘’So it only makes sense that a satanic ritual once more would bring you back to one piece again!’’ Will noted. Bendy stared at the bunny, before nodding. Will dug out a lighter and began lighting the candles around the pentagram. After he got the last candle lit up, he took one last look at Bendy.  
‘’You’ll be fine.’’ Will assured. He began chanting a made up satanic call, in hopes it’d work. As nothing happened, Will became worried, before an idea struck him.   
‘’Wait here! I’ll go get some ink!’’ he yelled as he stormed out of the opening and into the closest room he could find ink in. He grabbed as many bottles as he could and ran back to the opening. He placed them down by the pentagram, opened up one and began pouring it down as he started once more to chant a ritual call. Suddenly all the flames on the candles began flickering wildly, and the ink began forming beneath Bendy, assuming its position to where his legs should be. Will sent out a gleeful smile at the ink demon, and continued to chant until the ink had formed into a new pair of legs and a tail. Will came to the end of the made up chant, and the flames had died down. Will looked at Bendy, who was staring at Will, awestruck.   
‘’I can’t believe that worked!’’ Bendy piped up, now attempting to get up from the floor, but struggled and fell face first to the floor.  
‘’You’ll probably need to learn how to walk again, I’m afraid.’’ Will said, rushing to Bendy’s side and helping him up. He looped his arm around Bendy’s waist, and Bendy placed his arm around Will’s shoulder. The two began slowly making their way out of the opening. Both were silent for a while, before one spoke up.  
‘’So, what happened to Pollock? Did you kill him?’’ Bendy asked. Will shakes his head.  
‘’Nah, I only broke his ribs. Didn’t have time to finish him off.’’ Will replied. ‘’Couldn’t leave you to die out here.’’ he added. Bendy smiles at that.  
‘’I’m glad you didn’t.’’ he noted.  
‘’I’m glad too. Don’t wanna lose my bestie!’’ Will piped up, his grip on Bendy’s waist tightening. Yeah, bestie. That’s what they were, right?

Will fell silent, and in thought, after that. What exactly was happening to the two? They were getting close, sure, but that could just be platonic affection between them. Not romantic. No no no. Will would keep denying his feelings, and everything would be just fine. Perfectly fine. Yes. Totally. He wasn’t even sure if the feeling was mutual, so he wouldn’t act upon it. Not yet. He needed a clear signal of interest from Bendy before he’d act. But that wasn’t important right now, what was important was helping Bendy learn to walk again and to be there for him in his dire time of need. Will would provide comfort and help where it was needed and as it was needed. His thoughts and feelings didn’t matter to him right now. Not at all. It was all about Bendy’s well being for him now.


	10. Chapter 9 - Learning To Love Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's self confidence is in the dumps and it's up to Bendy to cheer him up

Will was sat down beside Bendy’s bed, softly brushing his arm with his fingers. He was looking at the ink demon whom was trying to get some rest.   
‘’Does it still hurt?’’ Will asked.   
‘’A bit yeah.’’ Bendy replied. Will seemed to visibly pout at that. ‘’Don’t worry about it Will, I’m sure I’ll be just fine with time.’’ Bendy added.   
‘’I sure hope so.’’ Will replied.   
‘’Hey, look at the bright side, we’re both alive.’’ Bendy said, turning his gaze to the bunny, whom seemed to be deep in thought. And deep in thought he was. So many questions were buzzing inside Will’s head. Would Bendy ever walk properly again? When would Will go finish off Pollock? Was Bendy happy? Would they ever be happy?  
‘’Hey, stop thinking so hard.’’ Bendy said, snapping Will out of his thoughts by placing his hand on his shoulder. Will visibly jumped at the sudden contact.  
‘’Ah!’’ Will yelped.  
‘’Sorry. You just seemed to think about bad things from how your brow was furrowed.’’ Bendy said, lifting his hand off of Will’s shoulder.  
‘’Yeah, yeah…. I was. Hey, uh, can we talk?’’ Will asked, fixing his position on the floor.  
‘’Sure, what do ya wanna talk about, Sugar?’’ Bendy asked. The use of that nickname left Will staring at Bendy for a moment.   
‘’Uh, remember the day we played ‘21 questions’`for the first time?’’ Will asked. Bendy nodded. Will fiddled with his tail.  
‘’Uh and you might then recall you asking me if I like how I look, and me asking you the same question, right?’’ Will asked, now avoiding eye contact.  
‘’Yeah? What about it?’’ Bendy asked, getting up to a sitting position.   
‘’Well, are you happy now?’’ Will blurted. He slapped a hand over his mouth. ‘’I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that this time either.’’ he added sheepishly, mumbling through his gloved hand. Bendy let out a sigh.   
‘’I don’t know, are you?’’ Bendy asked. Will looked up at him. He pondered, and he pondered hard.  
‘’Which parts of yourself do you hate so much?’’ Bendy added. He rested his chin on his hand that was propped up on his leg. Will didn’t dare look Bendy in the eyes.  
‘’Tell me, William.’’ Bendy spoke. Oh shit. Will knew Bendy meant serious business now. He never called Will William if it wasn’t super serious.  
‘Uhhh, well…’’ Will began. He wasn’t sure where to start with. ‘’I hate how skinny I look, I hate that I’m so short, I don’t like my ears or horns and I definitely don’t like these stupid hearts….’’ he explained, all the while avoiding eye contact with the ink demon. Bendy moved his tail tip to turn Will’s gaze to him. Said bunny was on the verge of tears by now.   
‘’B-but it’s nothing compared to you! You probably don’t like your looks either and I’m the more ‘perfect’ looking out of the two of us! I should be happy with how I am!’’ Will cried. Bendy let out a sigh. He leaned down until his face was mere inches away from Will’s, Bendy’s tail tip still holding Will’s head in place. The bunny seemed to blush at the proximity. Bendy now placed both his hands on Will’s cheeks. He let out another sigh.  
‘’William. Will. Sugar dear. Your feelings are valid, but there’s something you don’t know about me.’’ Bendy began.  
‘’There is?’’ Will whispered.   
‘’I’ve... learned to love who I am, and you should give it a try too.’’ Bendy whispered. ‘’It never hurts to learn how to love yourself. You are perfect just the way you are, Will, don’t you let anyone tell you otherwise.’’ he added. Tears began pouring down harder from the bunny’s eyes. He hadn’t expected to be told that. Bendy wiped away some of the stray tears from Will’s cheeks. He then pulled the bunny into a tight, awkward, hug, laying his head on top of the others.   
‘’There, there, let it all out…’’ Bendy whispered, patting the bunny’s back. ‘’Cleanse that palette.’’ he added.

After a long while of Will sobbing into Bendy’s chest, and Bendy comforting the bunny, the tears finally subsided and Will was only slightly sobbing. He pulled his head from Bendy’s chest, looking up at the ink demon.  
‘’T-thank you. I really needed that.’’ Will said.  
‘’No problem, Sugar! You’re my best friend, I wouldn’t want you to feel hurt.’’ Bendy said. There it was again. The term Will had been pondering over. Friend. Best friend. Hey, at least they were besties, and Will would have to accept that. But what left Will pondering was the use of the nickname ‘Sugar’. Was this the sign Will had been waiting for? He wasn’t at all sure about it. Now would have probably been a good time to act upon his feelings, but something deep inside Will told him not to do it yet. It wasn’t the best moment for it. Yeah, he’d wait out a few more days. Or weeks. Or even months. Until he got that super clear signal from Bendy. 

That night Will didn’t leave Bendy’s side until the ink demon was fast asleep, and Bendy had argues against it but when Will showed no signs of budging, Bendy gave up and tried to sleep. He was still feeling some pain on his lower body and legs, but he’d guessed it’d be gone over time. Eventually when Bendy fell into a peaceful slumber, did Will get up and hobble over to his own bed. He settled down, his back facing the wall so that he could keep an eye on Bendy until he himself fell asleep.

The dream that night was a pleasant one. Will was spending time with Bendy in his dreams. The two were having a pleasant lil’ picnic. They were sat next to each other, fingers intertwined. Will was feeling content, and leaned his head on the ink demons shoulder.   
‘’I wish this could last forever.’’ Will whispered.  
‘’But it can.’’ dream Bendy replied.  
‘’No it can’t, this is a dream and dreams end at some point.’’ Will replied.  
‘’Then why not make the most of it while you’re here?’’ Bendy asked, turning his head. Will lifted his head and looked at the dream incarnation of the demon who was leaning in, face mere inches away from Will’s. Then their lips crashed together in a soft embrace. Will whimpered into the kiss. It felt so good. Wonder if kissing the real life Bendy felt as amazing as dream Bendy? He hoped he’d get to find out one day. The dream continued on as a lazy picnic out in the fields, and lots of kisses were shared.

The next morning, Will woke up so flustered that he couldn’t at first look Bendy in his ink covered eyes. He avoided eye contact all morning, and only allowed their gazes to meet when he had gotten over the dream and settled back into reality. Oh, he’d have so much explaining to do if Bendy ever found out about his dreams. Oh heck no. He’d never tell him.


	11. Chapter 10 - To Take Upon The Angel’s Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two go to investigate some ominous sounds coming from the lower levels and find things they never imagined they'd find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! this chapter has death in it!

Will was once more staring at the poster of Alice Angel. He tapped his chin. Could the ominous girlish giggling from the lower levels be her? There’d only be one way to find out, but the risk of her being aggressive just like the Projectionist and Pollock is high and Will, despite both him and Bendy being able to go beast, didn’t want to risk it. Will didn’t notice it when Bendy stepped next to him.  
‘’What’chu pondering there, Sugar?’’ Bendy asked, startling Will. Will quickly gathered himself, before replying.  
‘’Just… have you been hearing the giggling lately? From the lower levels? It’s so ominous!’’ Will pondered.   
‘’Can’t lie to you, you know that. Yes, yes I have. Maybe we should go investigate? Take the source out before it harms one of us.’’ Bendy said.  
‘’I’m just…. scared she’ll be aggressive.’’ Will confessed. Bendy placed his hand on Will’s shoulder and let out a hum.  
‘’Will, we have a hatchet, and we have our beast forms that we can control, we’ll be fine.’’ Bendy noted. Will blinked up at the ink demon. Were they really gonna do this?  
‘’Okay but, I am not letting her touch you. At all.’’ Will replied. Bendy chuckled at that.  
‘’Sure thing, Sugar.’’ he said. ‘’Now let’s get going!’’ he added.

It was a long way down to find the source of the giggling. How it even carried all this way back up was something Will had been pondering the whole way down to the lowest possible level. Maybe she had set up speakers to the higher levels to carry her voice higher? Who knows? The two ink demons entered the little boat and began going forth through the inky river, following the ominous giggling sound to the darkness. Upon reaching the end clearing, the two departed from the boat and continued on their way through the clearing, to the hallways and through them to the end of the hallways only to be met by a large clearing. Will and Bendy both gasped at the sight of what seemed to be a gigantic ink machine, dripping ink. The large puddle of ink beneath it made shivers run down Will’s spine.   
‘’You okay there, Sugar?’’ Bendy asked.  
‘’The ink…. do we have to cross it?’’ Will asked sheepishly, looking up at Bendy.  
‘’I’m afraid so.’’ Bendy replied, but then an idea struck him. ‘’I can carry you piggy back style if you want to? That way you don’t touch the ink.’’ he added. Will beamed up at him.  
‘’Really? I’d love that!’’ the bunny replied. Bendy kneeled down in front of Will.  
‘’Hop on, little bunny!’’ Bendy said, giggling at his own joke. Will climbed onto Bendy’s back and so the two began trekking through the ink. All the while Will was shivering, fearing the ink would claim them back if they weren’t fast enough. But in the end, the two made their way to the end and Bendy climbed the little stairs up before Will would jump off.   
‘’Thank you.’’ the bunny said as the two made their way inside the ink machine like building. They trekked through the hallways and to a giant iron door. Bendy made to flip the switch on the wall and thus, the door slid open. As it opened, the two saw a giant throne at the end of the small hallway, and someone was sitting in it, not noticing the two new arrivals. The two ink demons walked to the throne, still not being noticed. They seemed to be an angel of some sorts, with their large black and white wings, and halo hovering above their head. Upon further inspection, Will came to a conclusion that they might be a girl. Will cleared his throat.  
‘’Uhhh, hi there?’’ Will began. The angel turned her attention to the two now, being startled a bit. She gasped upon seeing Will. She jumped off the throne and made her way to him, grabbing his ear in her hands.  
‘’You’re… you’re so perfect! So beautiful! How?!’’ she piped up. Will pulled his ear from her grasp, patting the spot she’d touched.  
‘’Who are you? What are you doing down here? What do you want?’’ Will asked, glaring at the the angel.  
‘’My name is Alice, Alice Angel! And I need to be perfect, just like you! A beautiful angel!’’ Alice said still looking at Will with glee in her eyes.   
‘’Aren’t you already an angel, a beautiful one at that too?’’ Bendy poked in to the conversation.  
‘’No! For you see, I am a fallen angel.’’ Alice noted, completely disregarding the compliment she’d just received.  
‘’What’s the big difference?’’ Bendy asked, tapping his chin.  
‘’There is a huge difference! Fallen angels have fallen from the heavens, struck out by the higher ups! I can never go back there, never!’’ Alice yelled, throwing some rubbish at Will and Bendy.  
‘’Still don’t see why you can’t be beautiful the way you are.’’ Bendy said, dodging the rubbish thrown at him.  
‘’Argh! You boys are all the same! How can I be beautiful with a spade tipped tail like this? Or horns like these? Huh?’’ Alice piped up, pointing with her fingers at her flaws.  
‘’Uh, sure…. whatever ya say, toots.’’ Bendy said.  
‘’But I can be perfect! Just like him! I just need him!’’ Alice said, now grabbing Will by both shoulders and knocking him on the floor. ‘’I need you!’’ she yelled. Will crawled backwards on the floor, as fast as he could to get away from the fallen angel. Bendy made his way to him, standing in front of Will to protect him. The angel glared at Bendy.  
‘’Stay back!’’ Bendy yelled, raising the hatchet higher. He was ready to strike if need be. The angel lunged forward, grasping for Will.   
‘’I need him! I need him so I can be perfect!’’ she yelled. Bendy swung the hatchet at her, lanfin in her shoulder. Alice let out a loud yelp as the hatchet was pulled out of her shoulder and instantly her hand was pressing on the wound.   
‘’I told you to stay back. Do that again and I’ll strike for the head next.’’ Bendy noted, baring his teeth and growling at her. Will scrambled up from the floor, fear long gone by now and made it to Bendy’s side. The two ink demon looked at each other and nodded. Will took the hatchet from Bendy, as said ink demon began growing in size once more to be beast Bendy. The angel backed up a bit at the sight, her eyes now scanning the new threatening beast in front of her. Bendy let out a low growl and slammed his hand at the angel, causing her to be sent flying to the wall. With a loud yelp, all air left her lungs and she was gasping for breath when Bendy was hovering above her. He growled once more, and slammed his hand onto the angel’s chest, causing her ribs to rupture under the weight. She began coughing up ink, and soon enough she went limp and disappeared to the floor. Beast Bendy let out a victory gurgle before starting to shrink in size, back to lanky, tall Bendy.

‘’I hoped it wouldn’t had to gone like this….’’ Bendy muttered as he came by Will’s side. The bunny dropped the hatchet and pulled Bendy into a tight hug, while sobbing his eyes out.  
‘’There, there…. she can’t hurt you anymore, she’s gone for good.’’ Bendy said, patting the bunny’s back before starting to rub little circles on it.  
‘’Why don’t we investigate the rest of this new room? Maybe take a gander at the throne?’’ Bendy suggested as Will’s tears came to an end. Will let out a hum in response. He pulled away from Bendy’s chest and looked up at him.  
‘’Thanks.’’ he said, before pulling away completely. He then turned his attention to the throne room. Scanning every little nook and cranny he could see. He then spotted a big, old antique chest in one of the corners and sprinted over to it. He opened it to find lots of golden items inside. What caught his attention the most though, was the two crowns inside the chest. He picked them up and went to Bendy.   
‘’Hey Bendy, look what I found!’’ Will piped up, showing the two crowns to the ink demon. Bendy took one of them in his hands and smiled. He then placed it on top of his head.  
‘’That’s King Bendy to you, Will.’’ Bendy joked. Will giggled and placed the crown in his hands on top of his head.  
‘’And that’s King William to you, King Bendy!’’ Will replied. The two then erupted into a fit of laughter, laughing until their sides and stomachs hurt. When they finally stopped laughing, they made their way to the center of the room where the throne was. It had two pipes coming out of the top, with old and cracked halos hanging from them. The chair part of the throne was covered in ink stains. Will stepped up the big cog stairs to the throne and sat on it, before fiddling around with his position so that he could lay with his back against one of the arm rests, his legs hanging upon the other arm rest. Bendy was ominously standing behind the throne, his smile so wide it could creep you out if you saw it. Will turned his head up and looked up at the screens covering the higher walls of the throne room. All their little adventures in the cartoon world were playing on them. All of them which he had already seen, so he paid them no further mind. He then let his gaze fall upon Bendy. Man, that ink demon looked good in a crown, Will had to admit that.  
‘’You look good in that crown, and on that throne.’’ Bendy suddenly said. Will instantly flushed a little bit grey, averting his gaze from the ink demon now. Silence fell upon the two for a while.  
‘’Th-thanks, so do you.’’ Will finally replied. Bendy just smiled wider, if that was even possible. The two decided that they’d live here, on the lowest possible level for now and only would make it to the upper levels if need be. Upon further investigating the two found a small hidden hallway that lead to a whole new set of rooms, with beds and all that they needed to live down here. It was truly a lucky find, the two had to admit that. And so, they lived their lives to the fullest down here. Happier than ever before.


	12. Chapter 11 - Dreams Do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it finally happens, confession time!

It had been a few weeks since the two ink demons made their way to the throne room, killed the fallen, beauty obsessed, angel and made their home down there. Will was sitting on his bed, pondering about things. He’d thought that Bendy was now sending clearer signals with the nicknames and occasional touches, and maybe today would be the day Will tells him about his feelings towards the ink demon. Just maybe. Will flopped down onto his back on the soft, comfortable bed and let out a huff. He just needed the perfect moment, that was it. Finding the right moment to tell the ink demon would prove to be challenging since Bendy was now always joking around, calling Will by nicknames and shit. Will sat back up and got up from the bed, wandering out of the bedroom and into the hallway that lead to the throne room where Bendy was sat on the throne, his legs swinging over one of the arm rests as he laid on the throne, face covered in his hand. Will walked to the front of the throne and sat down at one of the stair cogs, looking up at Bendy who had yet to notice Will’s arrival. Bendy’s tail was swishing from side to side as the ink demon was deep in thought. Will tilted his head at that, he rarely saw Bendy so deep in thought.  
‘’What’chu pondering ‘bout there, Bendy boyo?’’ Will asked, slightly startling the ink demon from his thoughts. Bendy’s tail stopped swishing around as he stretched out, like a cat.  
‘’Oh? Nothing much. Just some stuff that isn’t important.’’ Bendy replied, now getting up to a sitting position. He crosses his legs and his tail continues to swish around.   
‘’Really now?’’ Will asked, his own tail swishing around nervously.   
‘’Yeah….’’ Bendy replied. ‘’Hey, why don’t we go up and outside?’’ he added. Will tilted his head at the suggestion, before nodding aggressively. It had been a while since the two had been outside.   
‘’Actually, hang on a second, I need to grab something! Be right back!’’ Bendy said and skedaddled off to the hallway. Will stood up, waiting for Bendy’s return. When he did return, Will’s blood ran cold at the sight in front of him. Bendy had a picnic basket at hand. Shit shit shit, there was no way Will’s dream was coming true. No no no no.  
‘’You okay there, Sugar? You seem a bit shocked to see the basket.’’ Bendy noted.  
‘’Yeah, yeah, just didn’t expect that, that’s all….’’ Will replied, now making his way to the iron door. ‘’Now let’s get going!’’ he added. Bendy sprinted after the bunny, smiling widely. Oh, this’d be the beginning of something good, he was sure of it.

The two took a step outside, it was a warm evening and there were no people to be seen. They made their way behind the building and into the small forest, before they came to a small clearing. A field filled with flowers. Bendy set the basket down and dug inside for a blanket, before he set the blanket down on the soft grass. They both sat down on it, and Bendy dug inside the picnic basket once more. He dug out a couple bottles of ink. Will chuckled. Of course Bendy wouldn’t dig out actual food or drinks, the two demons didn’t need sustenance in any other form than ink, and even then it wasn’t a necessity. Bendy handed Will one of the ink bottles, and the bunny took it with gratitude before chugging it down. It wasn’t until now that Will realized how close the two were sitting. Just like in his dream from that one night. Shit, it was really becoming true, wasn’t it? Will set his hand down, next to Bendy’s hand and sure enough, not too long after that, their fingers found each other and intertwined. Will took the risk, and laid his head on the ink demons shoulder.  
Everything was so content, so peaceful, so quiet and so happy.  
‘’Hey Will, can we talk?’’ Bendy suddenly asked. Will’s ears perked up at the question, and he let out a hum as a response.  
‘’What do ya wanna talk about?’’ Will asked, not moving his head.  
‘’About…. about us. What and where we are by this point.’’ Bendy replied, his fingers tightening around Will’s. Will now noticed how tense Bendy seemed.   
‘’Was that what you were pondering about earlier?’’ Will asked, now lifting his head and looking at Bendy. Bendy nodded, avoiding Will’s gaze. Will’s tail tip found its way to Bendy’s cheek and turned his head so their eyes would meet.   
‘’Do tell me, what exactly have you been pondering?’’ Will asked, staring right through the ink covering Bendy’s eyes. Bendy seemed to tense up at that.   
‘Well…. what are we? Are we friends? Or are we something more by now?’’ Bendy pondered. His tail was swishing around very nervously.  
‘’Well, I know we are the bestest of friends.’’ Will began. ‘’But can we be more?’’ he added.   
‘’Do you want us to be more than friends?’’ Bendy whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. This was it, the moment they both had been fearing. Confession time. Will turned his head away from Bendy and sighed, before turning his gaze back to the ink demon. Tears began falling down both of their cheeks.  
‘’Yes. I really, really want us to be more than just friends. More than best friends. More than anything.’’ Will replied, now full on crying. Neither knew why, but sure enough they were both a teary, weeping mess.   
‘’I fucking love you, William Scottson.’’ Bendy whispered, pulling the bunny into a tight hug. The bunny’s face was furrowed into Bendy’s chest, so his reply came out muffled. Will had to push himself out of Bendy’s chest to reply properly.   
‘’Dude, Bendy, you have no idea how long I’ve loved you.’’ Will said, sniffling. Bendy buried his face into Will’s shoulder, crying out his pent up feelings. Will did the same, burying his face into the crook of Bendy’s neck and crying out.  
‘’I love you, I love you so much.’’ Bendy cried out.  
‘’I love you too, you seriously have no idea how much I love you.’’ Will cried. The two cried into each other for a good long time before pulling back and looking at each other. After a moment of staring at each other, the two began inching closer to each other until their lips were mere inches away from each other.   
‘’Can I?’’ Bendy asked. Will replied by closing the gap between the two, both of them melting into the kiss. Neither had expected the others lips to be so tenderly soft. Not long after, both pulled away, but man they’d kiss each other forever if they just didn’t have anything other to do. But alas, they had stuff to do. But right now, they were content there in the warmth of the beginning summer night. 

Bendy laid down, and Will snuggled really close to him, the ink demon wrapping his arm around the bunny. They looked up at the night sky, just as the stars began to shine bright and the moon blanketed the world in it’s calming light. Will let out a content sigh, breathing in the scent of Bendy. It was surprisingly a mixture of ink and vanilla, which seemed odd to Will, but alas he loved it and didn’t complain.   
‘’I wish this could last forever.’’ Will whispered.  
‘’You know the risks of being outside during daytime, Sugar. But alas, I wish so too.’’ Bendy replied. He moved his head to plant a soft kiss between Will’s horns. Will let out a giggle, turning his head to kiss the ink demon properly. Afterwards Will planted multiple soft kisses on to Bendy’s jawline.   
‘’Gosh golly, I love you.’’ Bendy said, a giggling mess.  
‘’I love you too.’’ Will replied. The two laid there until the morning sun came up, and they were forced to hide within the old studio once more. But they knew they would enjoy every single minute of it, now happily with each other. Together forever. And nothing could change that. Nothing at all could change that. They were happy with each other and the world would have to accept that the way it was. Enough said.


	13. The Epilogue - Our Little Devil Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little ending drabble with the new family addition, Foiley

‘’Foiley!’’ Will yelled. ‘’Where did ya go?’’ he added. Will had been looking for his son for a solid 30 minutes now, not finding him anywhere. Bendy was on the lower level, looking for the little bugger as well. Then Will saw movement in the corner of his eye, and turned around.   
‘’There you are!’’ Will yelled in relief. ‘’Don’t go running off like that.’’ he added.  
‘’But it’s fuuuuuuuuuun!’’ Foiley, the little demon, said.  
‘’And you’re only 14, it’s dangerous to go out there alone. Haven’t we been over this many times?’’ Will nagged.  
‘’Yes we have, because that Pollock dude is still alive somewhere in the studio, I know.’’ Foiley said.  
‘’Exactly. Now let’s go find your dad, it’s bedtime for you, you little devil.’’ Will said, before trekking down the hallway. He yelled for Bendy, and not too long after, they found each other.  
‘’You found him.’’ Bendy noted as he saw Foiley behind Will, who nodded as a response.  
‘’This little devil son of yours was just creeping in the shadows.’’ Will noted.  
‘’Hey, he’s the little devil son of yours too.’’ Bendy noted back. Will chuckled.   
‘’Alright then, let’s get this little bugger to bed.’’ Will replied. Foiley obliged as he knew disobeying would probably bring out beast Bendy again. And that’s something he didn’t wanna see again. He still sometimes had nightmares about it, causing Bendy to feel bad about ever losing his temper again and going beast in front of his son. Will would have to comfort both of them then. 

When Foiley was settled up in bed, Will and Bendy turned to leave the room, but before they could exit, Foiley spoke up.  
‘’I know I’m too old, but can I get a bedtime story?’’ he asked. Bendy and Will looked at each other, before sighing and chuckling.  
‘’Of course, dear.’’ Will replied. ‘’What do you wanna hear about tonight?’’ he asked. Foiley pondered for a moment.   
‘’Tell me about the day you two were summoned!’’ Foiley piped up.   
‘’Well alright then, it all began with both of being surrounded by darkness….’’ Will began. He didn’t even get to the end of the story before Foiley was fast asleep. Will and Bendy got up from the small bed and headed down the hallway, to their little bedroom. They settled into bed, and snuggled close. Will’s face was buried into Bendy’s chest and Bendy’s head laid on Will’s.   
‘’He sure is a handful, isn’t he?’’ Will mumbled.  
‘’He is, but we love him nevertheless.’’ Bendy replied, letting out a yawn.  
‘’We sure do. He’s our little Devil Darling.’’ Will replied, his eyes fluttering shut and the calm, peaceful land of slumber calling him over. Bendy followed to the land of slumber not soon after. And so, the three ink demons all slept peacefully that night. 

Forever happily together as a family. And nothing could tear this family apart. Absolutely nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it for this story, at least for now
> 
> who knows, maybe i shall write a sequel someday


End file.
